


wild side

by Geomancy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geomancy/pseuds/Geomancy
Summary: Pearl's not as good at resisting temptations as she'd like to think she is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> as the tags say, there is fisting of the loving and enthusiastically consented to variety in this fic. if that ain't ya thing, turn back now before the fisting demons catch you

_“Pearl,”_ Amethyst whines.

 

“Yes, Amethyst?” Comes the reply.

 

“I’m so **_horny._** ”

 

“Isn’t that a shame,” Pearl murmurs, gaze fixated on the book in her lap. Amethyst in heat — what an _overload_. Her mate’s appetite for sex was voracious enough, and that was when she wasn’t gushing buckets of faint purple fluids down her legs, when she wasn’t trying to pounce on Pearl and get her brains fucked out with every passing second. The smaller of the pair had been lounging around (shamelessly) naked for hours now, unable to sit still, wiggling and squirming in her agony, sex burning. Pearl had denied each and every one of her advances so far, insisting that she had to learn to control herself and deal with it just as she had with her own cycle.

 

The truth, though, was that Pearl flattered herself — she wasn’t anywhere _near_ as good at dealing with the damned thing as she liked to think she was. She couldn’t admit it, not while she was trying to set a good example like this, but the deliciously tempting musk that her mate was drenched in was near irresistible. Her eyes flickered across her pages, but she wasn’t reading, merely trying to find something to focus on to quell the pit of desire kindling in her gut. Her hands gripped much too tight, her breathing suspiciously still save for the occasional twitch of a nostril, as to not inhale any more of that thick pheromone fog that already made her throat burn in need.

 

Another whine. Pearl swallows. “Why,” she begins sweetly, “don’t you take care of it yourself?”

 

“Already _did_ , Pearl,” Amethyst mumbles, flopping face-down on her stomach next to her on the couch. “Like, ten times. Not as good as when it’s with you.”

 

Pearl frowns sympathetically, turning to look at her partner. She knows she shouldn’t, but she closes her book and sets it aside, reaches out with a shaking hand and rests it on Amethyst’s head, stroking her mane gingerly to try and comfort her. 

 

“I’m sorry, Amethyst. I know it’s difficult. I told you, though. You’re going to have to learn how to manage.” 

 

“Uh-huh,” Amethyst grunts, sitting up. The sudden action makes Pearl pull her hand away, and back to her; the powerful scent of her mate lingers on it, drifting in front of her face. She shudders, doing everything in her power to keep it as subtle as possible, feeling warm wetness slick out of her hole. Her legs cross in discomfort. “You keep _sayin’_ that, P,” the smaller gem mutters, arms folded, “but you’re not that much better than I am at this.”

 

“Wha — what?”

 

“Whaddaya mean _‘what’?_ Don’t act like I haven’t _noticed_ , Pearl. I mean, seriously, you’ve had _rocks_ for nipples for the past, like, four hours. And have you looked at your lap without a book covering it in the past, oh, I dunno, ten minutes? It’s like you have a waterfall instead of a vag down there.”

 

Pearl sputters, trying to form words and finding none come out. She hadn’t realised her own mutual arousal was so — _obvious_ — and in her shock she loses her concentration, the scent of Amethyst’s heat hitting her like a truck. Her cunt pulses and she grips the cushion underneath her, finding it’s soaked with her own fluids. Her eyes widen until they’re table plate sized.

 

“You — you d-didn’t say anything—“

 

“Well, _duh!_ ” The chubby gem has her arms crossed, a pout on her face. “You told me to ignore this whole thing. So I listened. Duh. Double duh.” She scoffs and turns her head away, sitting in silence and waiting for a response only to find that none comes. She cracks open an eye, turning to her mate in curiosity only to find her face a searing blue with heat, beads of sweat dripping down her form, panting desperately.

 

…Oh. **_Oh._**

 

“…Heh,” Amethyst chuckles, understanding settling in. “You’re all hot and bothered, huh, P?”

 

“It’s—“ Pearl chokes, clothing dissolving in a flash of white. “It’s— _your_ — fault,” the thin gem manages to stammer out, licking her lips. “Here you’ve been, acting like this is — oh so easy for me, like I don’t _know_ what you’re feeling — d-do you know how hard it is to — _nnngh_ — resist you, Amethyst? You smell so good,” she gasps, mouth sticky with saliva. 

 

“Can’t take it anymore, eh?” Amethyst closes the distance between them in an obscenely sloppy kiss, no precision, simply teeth and tongue and saliva. She pulls away, licking a wet, drooly stripe up her mate’s burning cheek. “Me either, Pearl. C’mon. Let’s do it, babe. I want it, you want it, yeah?”

 

Pearl’s never nodded so fast in her life.

 

Just like that, Amethyst flops back, breasts resting on her belly, making herself comfy and spreading her legs so her mate can have a good view.

 

“Hey,” she murmurs, husky, dirty, low. A hand dips down between her legs, thick fingers dipping into her dripping slit and spreading the puffy, swollen lips apart. Thin webs of arousal connect them. “Look. See this, Pearly? All for you, babe. Just — _for_ — **_you_**.” 

 

Pearl shudders, tongue swiping over her lips again, not even bothering to try and hide the way she’s drooling at the view, inhaling greedy gulps of her mate’s scent. There’s not a single part on her body that isn’t wet with _something_.

 

“Like what you see, huh? Well, aren’t you in luck, ‘cause I’m just aching for ya.” Amethyst’s fingers shift again, middle finger easing back to rub at her hard, proud clit, teasing its hood, while her other fingers rub at her warm, pulsing opening, gaping her hole out in invitation. "You can mate me any way you’d like,” Ame purrs. “You can pump me full of our gemlings—“ Pearl groans at the thought of mama Amethyst’s belly round and full of eggs, “till I’m ‘bout to pop with a nice litter.” She digs her chubby fingers deeper into her folds, straining her hungry opening as wide as she can for display. 

 

“How’s that sound, P?” Pearl bites her lip, clearly enjoying the impossibly hot show before her, shifting around as her loins continue stirring. “Man, you’ve really been making me wait, huh? You’ve always loved it when I turn into a begging mess like this. I bet you’re just dying to fill my hole up, aren’t you? Good. I wanna feel you in me. I’d even take your whole hand, too, if you want... Aw, jeez, babe, you’re dripping again. Look at you.”

 

At this point Pearl has lifted herself up off her haunches enough so that her light teal juices are oozing out of her, the droplets leaving thick puddles under her. Her mate has a killer way with her words, if anything’s for certain, and all she can think about now is finger-banging Amethyst until she gushes all over her and the unbearable pounding in her clit. _Aching_.

 

“I’ve got just the thing, Pearl.” Amethyst’s voice slices through the practically tangible air again, pad of her index finger lazily flicking over her hood, indigo eyes glazed over in lust, naughty, toothy grin never leaving her. “Why don’t you scoot on up here and let me tongue-fuck you, huh? I mean, it’s all my fault you got like this, yeah? I’ll clean you all up like a good mate. Does that sound nice, Pierogi? Think about it, love. My soft, warm tongue licking all over your hard, aching little clit…”

 

That’s all it takes for Pearl to thoroughly give in to her own desires, lifting herself and gliding her body up past Amethyst’s torso without a word, planting her cunt down into her waiting mouth.  She can feel Amethyst grin, teeth bared, before eagerly stuffing her tongue into Pearl’s hole. She squirms, at that, one hand fisting in Amethyst’s hair and the other reaching back to furiously rub at the other gem’s own sex.

 

“Guh,” Amethyst gasps at the contact, tossing her head back, but Pearl tugs her hair and grinds her hips harder on her face, clit shoving against her nose.

 

“Work that _tongue_ of yours, **_Amethyst_** ,” she hisses, leaving the other a moaning, agreeable, mess right into her nethers, Amethyst spurred on by her deliciously filthy talk. Pearl’s own long fingers strum away at the dripping mess between Amethyst’s thighs, enjoying the noisy, slick sounds. Large, purple hands grab her ass, pulling her down deeper, smearing fluid all over an eager, hungry mouth. Her plush lips wrap around the hood of her clitoris, sucking gingerly while her tongue tip prods at the bundle of nerves. 

 

“Hah, oh, _goodness_ ,” she pants, thrusting her pelvis back and forth on Amethyst’s face, now using both hands to wind and tangle her fingers into that wild hair for leverage. It’s slick, slippery, Amethyst letting her muscle lie flat so Pearl can grind on it to her heart’s content. She’s careful to get at every drop, murky teal fluid smeared all over her mouth and nose, nails digging into Pearl’s skin as she rides her face harder.

 

In no time at all Pearl’s back is arching, her fingers are squeezing and she’s damn near howling as her climax _swamps_ her entire form, muscles twitching and convulsing in utter satisfaction, hips sluggishly jerking away as her walls contract. Her breaths —savage, deep — tear through her continuously. She can hardly keep herself sitting, mind foggy with pure pleasure.

 

“Amethyst,” she pants. “No more.”

 

Her mate stops, immediately, and Pearl shakily extracts herself from her seated position atop her face to crush their lips together. It’s quick and easy, at first, lips meeting over and over — and then they start growing ravenous again, Pearl shoving her tongue into the other’s mouth and running it along her teeth, the roof of her mouth, fingers gripping Amethyst’s breasts harshly, pinching at her thick, deep purple nipples.

 

She wrenches her mouth away, licks under the other’s ear. “I bet you’re dying for it, aren't you,” she murmurs.

 

“S-still in heat, yeah,” Amethyst shoots back.

 

“Lie on your back for me,” Pearl orders. “And spread your legs.”

 

She doesn’t need to ask twice. Amethyst is in position before the words even finish leaving Pearl’s mouth. Pleased, Pearl dips down to pepper teasing, loving kisses all over her hot, sweaty flesh, trailing a path down her stomach. She slides off the couch, kneels in front of it, grabs Amethyst’s ass to hike her up just a bit, the small gem’s legs wrapping around Pearl’s head.

 

At last, no longer needing to deprive herself of what she’s been longing for all day, Pearl leans in and buries her nose in the thick, unruly white hair of Ame’s sex, breathing in and inhaling all of her mating musk. Her mouth waters.

 

“I wish you could understand how _tempting_ you are,” Pearl purrs, planting a kiss — just one — on her swollen clit. Her mate hisses. Even there, the taste is thick on Pearl's tongue. Amethyst has been dripping her lubricant ever since the very moment her heat started, the fluid sticky and slimy. “I’d be stunned to hear of another gem that gets so wet like this, even on her cycle.”

 

“That a — a compliment?” Amethyst can barely get her lips to form words, doing everything in her power not to grab Pearl’s hair and shove her face into her waiting cunt. 

 

“Whatever it is, it's certainly not a complaint,” Pearl chuckles, and then there’s the tip of her tongue, poking at Amethyst’s entrance and dragging up through her slit. She repeats the circuit several times and her mate nearly starts sobbing with sweet relief, tossing her head back and cradling the back of Pearl’s.

 

“Good girl,” she praises, teasing at the sides of Amethyst’s erect clitoris, tongue nudging the hood back and lips sealing around the exposed nerves, sucking hard.

 

Amethyst gasps, back arching, and —

 

“No, no. That's much too fast.” Those lips leave, the pressure in the purple gem’s gut mounting so high only to stop so suddenly. Amethyst hisses again, growling darkly in the back of her throat.

 

It goes on like this for a while: Pearl, building her up, further and further and further and stopping right before that final push, leaving her trembling and breathless and near tears. Amethyst can’t get a break even when in heat, apparently. Pearl’s added in her fingers, too, three of them, Amethyst’s sopping insides hungrily swallowing them as she thrusts in and out of her.

 

She can’t take it anymore. “Pearl, come _on_.”

 

“Oh, relax,” her mate scolds, purposefully, knowing how it makes her burn up. “Are you a gem or a beast? Besides, you can stretch more for me, can’t you?”

 

It’s then that Amethyst summons the last of her heat-addled energy to grin like the devil, nodding, spreading her legs further in silent invitation. She knows damn well she’s soaked enough to take Pearl’s whole hand, and it won’t be the first nor the last time that she has.

 

Blue lips latch onto a spot on her chubby inner thigh, sucking hard enough to leave a little lovebite as she works a fourth finger, her thumb into Amethyst — and then there’s her knuckles and her whole hand slips into her mate’s eager cunt with a lewd sucking noise. The walls squeeze — tightly, hard — pulsing with warmth, Pearl marveling at the intimacy of being so deep inside her lover, Amethyst’s entire form consumed by the intense pleasure of being so stretched and full, pleading under her breath.

 

Begging won’t be necessary, though. Immediately Pearl dips her mouth back to her clit, latches onto it and gingerly sucks, hand turning inside of her so she can flex her knuckles against Amethyst’s upper wall — and it’s a matter of mere seconds before Amethyst is _screaming_ her name, cunt gripping Pearl’s fist like a vice, fluids gushing all over, back arching, eyes rolling shut as the climax she had hungered for tears through her in a wet rush.

 

It’s a long while before Pearl can slowly, gently ease all her digits out of her mate, careful not to hurt her in the oversensitive afterglow. It’s even longer before Amethyst can speak again, Pearl taking the time to climb back onto the couch and atop her, smothering her with sweet, comforting kisses until the other’s eyes crack open and an arm drapes around her waist.

 

“Is it any better?” The tall gem whispers into the crook of her neck, kissing at a spot on her throat.

 

“Mmm,” Amethyst sighs, body completely spent. Lazily, her fingers run through Pearl’s hair, the back of her neck, tracing her spine and laying claim over her buttock with a squeeze. “Thanks. Babe,” she adds after a second, knowing her mate’s (secret) fondness for the nickname.

 

Satisfied, Pearl continues dragging her lips across her skin, nuzzling into her, breathing in her sweet, earthy musk once more. It’s only a matter of time before Amethyst starts burning up again, and they both know, but they relish the current peace regardless -- and the newfound knowledge that there won't be anything getting in the way of their opportunities for fun this time around.


End file.
